


Sky and Thoughts

by FlamesofLove



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Pining, Poetry, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamesofLove/pseuds/FlamesofLove
Summary: When I look at the sky, I think of you.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor (implied), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622908
Kudos: 8
Collections: Poetry





	Sky and Thoughts

When the sky is dark and covered,  
And streaks of light pulse through in intervals,  
I think of you.

When the sky is red and bright,  
And the scorching heat cracks the ground,  
I think of you.

When the sky is painted with the light of the stars,  
And when the comets dance in the night,  
I think of you.

I think of you when the sky is pink, or orange, or yellow, or purple, or blue.   
There is not a colour of the sky that have failed to remind me of you. 

Yet, 

When the sky is damp with the morning dew,   
or stifling with the afternoon drought,   
or crisp with the nighty frost,

You think not of me. 

And when the sky is dark,   
And when the sky is bright,

You do not think of me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally about my OFC. I'd like to imagine her as Thor's supposed soul-mate since they have each other's names, but of course it doesn't work out. 
> 
> She's actually my muse for my poem "Gift". (a lil self promo there, wink wink). 
> 
> But I think this applies to Loki/Thor as well, with the referenced Jane/Thor...
> 
> I live and breathe for pining and unrequited love tropes.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!!


End file.
